


That bastard who slowed down on the highway

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teacher!Dean, parent!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was rushing to his first Parent-Teacher Meeting, it was his first class and he had made all the notes of his students and all that, so he COULD NOT BE LATE. Yet a bastard slowed down on the highway, causing him to ALMOST harming his Baby......So he did what came naturally to him, stopped the car and gave a piece of his mind to that stranger......</p>
            </blockquote>





	That bastard who slowed down on the highway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this idea on Tumblr  
> http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/101320296118/teacherdean-on-his-way-to-the-teacher-parent  
> I twisted it a little (?), just cause I couldn't follow completely of the original idea......
> 
> Edit: Thanks to @sorryiamsherlocked, there is an Italian translation for this work! :) http://archiveofourown.org/works/6811201

Staring at the time above the radio in the driver’s seat, Dean kept tapping on the steering. Once the car in front of him turned the other way, he sped up beyond the speed limit because it was his first parent-teacher meeting for the semester and he needed to be on time. He kept his speed after a car from another road had switched to the lane where he was at, figuring the car would not slow down and it would still be a rather safe driving distance. Yet of course the car slowed down exactly when Dean was once again checking the time. He cursed and stomped on the brake, yet there was still the slight sound of a ‘clink’ heard. Baby came to a quick stop and Dean quickly turned it away from the main road and stopped the car. He wanted to make sure Baby was alright and was prepared to go shouting at the driver in front of him. Apparently, the driver in front of him had the same idea, because as soon as Dean was out of the car, the other driver was running towards his direction after stopping the car in front of Dean. As Dean took a moment to check the header of Baby and was relieved that there was not a scratch on her, the guy wearing a godforsaken trench coat was standing in front of him and squinting at his own car. 

‘You son of a bitch, are you fucking insane? Why would you suddenly slow down?! This is a goddamn road and you fucking know there’s a car behind you? Are you insane or just wanna risk your goddamn life on the road everyday? I swear if you had scratched my car one bit…’

‘Oh I’m insane?! For god sake, this fucking road as you called it changed speed limit from the previous section? How long have you been driving around here? Are you new or you’re just out of your mind, you could’ve fucking crashed into me and I’d be dead now and you are the one shouting at me?’

‘Oh you’re lucky I didn’t crash into you alright, this is all your own fault, you fucking saw me coming from behind you and you are the one who decided to slow the fuck down without a warning!’

‘Or maybe you should not have been this CLOSE to me all this damn time?! Did you even take the driving test? Know the safe driving distance between cars? Or do you think cars as human  
personal space now?!Are you fucking crazy?!’ 

‘Oh I have been driving on this road for years, everyone knows that it’s okay to drive at such speed limit when this is no peak hours! And yes, I may be out of my mind because I have a goddamn important meeting to get to, so screw you! I’m not gonna waste my time and argue with you, but you’d better be careful if I see you next time on the road again! You dickhead!’ 

Dean stomped off and got back into Baby before the guy could make a retort. As he drove off the road, he looked at the rearview mirror once more and saw the guy’s blue eyes were staring at him through it. 

For a moment, Dean thought if he’d meet the guy somewhere else, he’d probably dig a bit of that blue eyes. Yet this guy had clearly almost caused Baby harm, and that alone was an absolute ‘no’ on Dean’s dating directory. He took off from the main road after that section though, just in case another driver decided to slow down or something. 

When he drove into the parking lot of the school, he was surprised to find that he was actually a few minutes early, which gave him time to gather the notes from his office to give the parents some written form of comments to understand their kids. As much as he was still mad with the previous accident on the road, once he walked into his office and saw that pile of essays his students wrote, he could not help but smile. His class was not big, but a few were seen as problematic students by some of the staff. Yet in Dean’s eyes, they all had their life struggles and he swore to himself he’d not give up on any of them easily. Just one semester and he could see Claire enjoying some of the classes more (even though she did not admit it or continued to complain about assignments, Dean could see through her performance in his English class essays), Ash was sleeping as much as before but there were moments where he would wake up and help out in ICT lessons (according to Miss Bradbury, I.e. Dean’s best friend among the teachers) and Kevin was still shy in classes, but as Dean allowed him to write off his response instead of speaking up, he’d respond just as actively as any other kid. Dean could not wait to show the parents how much of their kids were great and awesome. He could only hope his kids did have the best parent they could have. 

He walked into the classroom, nodding to Jo as she was arranging the students and their parents or guardians to wait outside of the room. Before he knew it, he had gotten through most of the class. Thankfully, most of the parents understood and appreciated Dean’s comments and remark of their kids. As he got to ’N’ on his list, Jo signalled that Claire’s guardian was not there yet, thus he was to go through with the rest of the class first. He was a little resentful towards Claire’s guardian upon hearing that, since Claire already lost her parents a few years ago. From all he knew, Claire was still in the process of accepting the fact that her guardian would be the one taking care of her. He had wanted the guy/lady to know how much Claire had come through in just a few months and wished the guy/lady was showing Claire exactly how much she was loved. Thus, the act of being late to the first parent-teacher meeting did not fit into Dean’s expectation of Claire’s guardian. 

Half an hour later, Dean had finished with the class and Claire and Jo were still waiting outside the classroom. He let Claire in, as Jo went to make some hot chocolate for the girl.  
‘Do you know where your guardian is, Claire?’  
‘Cas’ probably late from work, he loves working with the flowers and plants at the shop.’  
‘Oh, so talk to me for a bit, okay?’  
‘Sure, Mr. W.’  
‘So how has this ‘Cas’ become your guardian?’ It was only stated ‘family acquaintance’ on the registry sheet that Dean got hold of and the name Castiel. Dean wanted to know more about this man taking care of Claire more.  
‘He was a distant cousin of papa and friends with my mama in college. Papa and mama didn’t have family around, since papa’s gone as well and mama’s side is in Europe. So when Papa had to sign for an emergency contact before, he put Uncle Cas onto it. Since he was Papa’s cousin, he also got the custody right of me after papa and mama were gone.’  
‘So do you like him?’  
‘Uncle Cas is alright, he’s a bit weird though, always staring and loves bees. But he does take me to famers’ markets and carnival sometimes.’ Claire smiled as she recounted those times to Dean.

The door was knocked a few times when Dean and Claire were laughing about something happened in class earlier that week. As the door opened, it revealed the man in a trench coat and holding a paper-box in his hand. The man froze as he spotted Dean in the room.

Dean stood up and stared at the stranger, which was exactly the one who he almost crashed into earlier on the road. His mind could not piece together how he should react to such a situation at all. Luckily, Castiel seemed to have a better grasp of reality than him and said ‘Claire, will you introduce me to your teacher?’ Claire smiled and held Cas’ hands, as they sat down before Dean. 

‘So…Mr. Novak, Claire had been doing an excellent job this semester…’ Since Castiel seemed to be pretending it was all normal to discover the stranger you shouted at was your adopted daughter’s teacher, Dean did his job and told the amazing-ness of Claire thoroughly, as the good teacher that he was. While he was talking, he took notice of Castiel’s smiles and nodding, he could sense that he was really paying attention. And if Claire’s hand holding onto Castiel was any indication, she enjoyed being around him more than she had let Dean on earlier. Thus, as Dean continued to discuss Claire’s performance with Castiel, his frustration over the man slowly drifted away, into a little more appreciation of his dedication to Claire. 

‘Well, that’s all I got for you and Claire tonight. Sorry for keeping you both this late.’ Dean said politely at the end of the meeting.  
‘No, I am the one who should be sorry for being this late to the meeting. Thank you again, Mr. Winchester.’ Castiel replied just as politely as Dean was.  
‘Call me Dean, please.’  
‘Uncle Cas, I wanna go for the washroom before we go home, is that okay?’ Claire patted his shoulder with her toes tipped.  
‘Sure, I will wait here with Mr…Dean.’ Cas smiled to the little girl.

Dean coughed uncomfortably as Claire left the room.  
‘Sorry about crashing into you earlier, I should not have sped on that road…I was really nervous about this meeting tonight, thus I lashed out. I know it’s still my fault, but hmm…yeah…’ He stretched his arms awkwardly, as he waited for Castiel’s reply. To his surprise, Cas actually smiled at him.  
‘I figured as much when I saw it was you in the room. I was angry at first, but as you talked about Claire and I could see you really care about her, I had decided then to forgive you.’  
‘Thanks, man. I’d hate to have a bad impression on my students’ parents, really. Though why are you late? You were on the same road as I was.’ Dean could not help but curious of that. That made Cas blushed a little.  
‘Well… I was thinking to bring Claire and her teacher these cupcakes as a “thank you” since she has been opening up a little more and willing to go to school than before. I figured I’d have to thank whoever was responsible for encouraging her or something… Yet the almost crash with you made me late to the bakery shop and I had to run to another one before coming here…’ Cas held out the paper-box.  
‘You’re still giving me this after the crash?’  
‘Almost-crush. And yeah it doesn’t lessen what you’ve done for Claire. Despite my “almost death” earlier, I am glad that Claire had such a good teacher, especially in these years of her life.’  
Cas’ warm smile had Dean stuttered for a moment. If he thought he’d charmed by those blue eyes earlier, he was most certainly being charmed of the warmth Cas seemed to radiate right now.  
‘Mr. Novak…’  
‘Call me Cas, Dean.’  
‘Cas…Do you think I could maybe…take you for coffee or lunch sometimes? Just as an apology for the crash and all that…I mean, it’s okay if you think it’s inappropriate or weird or whatever…’ Dean looked at the floor as he uttered those words.  
‘Dean.’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Look at me.’  
Dean looked up and saw Cas grinning at him.  
‘I’d most certainly appreciate that, Dean.’

Before Dean could utter a reply, Claire came back and held onto Cas again.  
‘Uncle Cas we can go now.’  
‘Sure, Claire, just let me have a word with Mr. W first, okay?’  
Before Cas left with Claire, he whispered to Dean’s ear.  
‘You can find my number on the contact list, see you later, Dean.’  
With that, Cas and Claire went off from the classroom, leaving a flustered and grinning Dean behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really suck at giving summary to a story, cause I never know should I throw the whole plot in or just leave something hanging or what? Anyhow, thanks for bearing with me <3


End file.
